Balders død og Ragnarok
Balders død Balder er søn af Odin og Frigg og gift med Nanna; sammen har de sønnen Forsete. De bor på gårde Brejdablik. Balder er lysets gud og gud for planternes vækst og årstiderne. Han er så smuk og lys, at det næsten stråler af ham. Han er en af de klogeste og mest veltalende af guderne. Han er venlig og mild og elsket af alle de andre guder - lige med undtagelse af Loke. En morgen vågner Balder og klager over, at han har haft onde drømme om blod, død og ødelæggelse. Guderne ved, at man skal tage varsler alvorligt, og Odin drager afsted på Sleipner for at få at vide, hvad de onde drømme betyder. Han rider til Niflheim og videre til Hels gård med de høje gærder, thi her ved Odin, at en vølve ligger begravet lige østen for porten. Selv om hun ikke vil forstyrres i sin grav, lykkes det Odin at mane hende op af jorden med stærke trylleord. Hun ønsker ikke at svare på Odins spørgsmål, men til sidst får Odin ud af hende, at der er gjort klar til modtagelse af Balder i Hel, og at han skal dø for Høders hånd. Da Odin vender tilbage med dette ulykkesbudskab, nægter aserne at bøje sig for skæbnen. Balders moder Frigg får derfor alt under solen til at sværge på, at det ikke vil skade hendes elskede søn Balder. Hun tager omkring til alle guder, jætter, planter og dyr, ild og vand, jern og sten - men glemmer desværre at tage den lille og uanseelige mistelten i ed, som vokser på et træ lige udenfor Valhal. Guderne morer sig herefter med at skyde til måls efter Balder, for nu kan intet jo skade ham. Alt, hvad der bliver kastet eller skudt mod Balder, drejer til siden uden at ramme ham, og den milde Balder har ikke noget imod at være skydeskive. Loke står og betragter gudernes leg og bliver måske misundelig på Balder, som elskes af alle. Han opsøger Frigg og fortæller, at guderne morer sig med at skyde til måls efter Balder. Frigg ler og fortæller, at hun har fået alt i verden til at love ikke at gøre Balder fortræd. Ja, altså lige med undtagelse af misteltenen, som er så lille, at den ingen skade kan gøre. Loke brækker en kvist af misteltenen og skærer en pil af den lille snylterplante. Så går han hen til guderne, som stadig står og skyder efter Balder. Et stykke derfra står Balders broder Høder. Han er ikke med i legen, da han er blind. Loke tilbyder at lægge en pil på strengen for ham og sigte for ham. Det vil Høder gerne prøve, og pilen rammer Balder og dræber ham. Guderne er straks klar over, at det er Loke, der igen har været på spil, men før, der skal tænkes på hævn, skal Balder sendes afsted til dødsriget på sit prægtige skib Ringhorn. Guderne bærer Balders lig ned til stranden, og Balders hustru Nanas hjerte brister ved synet, og sammen med Balder bliver hun lagt på Ringhorn. Skibet er rigt udstyret med offergaver; bl.a. giver Odin sin guldring ring Draupner, og også Balders hest er med på den bålfærd, der skal føre Balder og Nana til dødsriget. Thor antænder skibet ved at svinge sin hammer over det, men da det brændende skib skal skubbes ud på havet, er ingen - selv ikke den stærke Thor - i stand til at rokke det, og man må sende bud efter troldkvinden Hyrrokken, som er af jætteæt. Hun kommer ridende på en ulv og bruger en hugorm som tømme. Hyrrokken tager ved skibets stævn og trækker det ubesværet ud på havet, så gnisterne fyger fra rullestokkene. Alle sørger over den elskede Balders død, og det ender med, at Balders bror Hermod tilbyder at tage til Hel for at få Balder tilbage. Hermod rider til Hel Hermod låner Odins hest Slejpner og rider modigt til Niflheim ad den frygtelige Helvej for at søge at få Balder med tilbage. I ni døgn rider han gennem dybe dale i totalt mørke, indtil han kommer til floden Gjall, som omkranser Hel. Han rider over Gjallerbroen, som er brolagt med det lysende guld. Modgun, den kvinde, som vogter broen, råber efter ham og vil vide hans navn og slægt. Dagen forinden er fem fylker døde mænd redet over broen, men alligevel havde broen ikke gungret så meget som nu. Hun undrer sig også over, at han ikke er dødbleg som de andre. Hermod svarer, at han er på vej for at finde Balder, og Modgun fortæller, at hans broder ganske rigtigt er redet over Gjallerbroen og nu sidder bænket hos Hel. Hermod fortsætter ufortøvet mod nord til Helslugten, som han sætter over i et vældigt spring og når frem til Hels borg Eljudne, hvor han fremfører sit ærinde for Hel. Du husker sikkert, at Hel er dødsrigets herskerinde og søster til Fenrisulven og Midgårdsormen, Lokes afkom med jættekvinden Angerboda. Hel vil ikke slippe Balder, men til sidst får Hermod hende til at love, at hun vil lade ham gå på den betingelse, at alt i hele verden vil græde for Balder. Balder giver Hermod Odins ring Draupner igen, og Nanna giver ham et slør med til Frigg. Herefter må Hermod ride tilbage med den besked. Frigg går emdnu engang rundt til alle i hele verden og får dem til at græde for Balder. Men da hun kommer til en gamle kælling, Tøk, får hun det svar, at "Tøk kun vil græde tørre tårer for balder, og Balder må forblive hos Hel. Du har nok gættet, at Tøk i virkeligheden er Loke, som har forklædt sig. Lokes straf Da guderne erfarede, at alle ville græde for Balder undtagen Tøk, var de heller ikke i tvivl om, at Tøk var Loke i forklædning, ligesom de vidste, at det var Loke, som var skyld i Balders død. Loke er klar over, at han er gennemskuet, og han gemmer sig derfor ude i fjeldene i en hytte med fire vinduer, ét i hvert verdenshjørne. Om dagen skaber han sig om til en laks og gemmer sig i elven. Imens sætter Odin sig i højsædet Lidskjalv og får snart øje på Loke. Da Loke ser aserne komme op mod hytten, skynder han sig at skabe sig om til en laks og springer i elven. Aserne kaster et ned ud i fossen og begynder at trække det fra den ene ende til den anden. Thor holder i den ene ende og alle de andre i den anden, men Loke klemmer sig ned mellem to sten, så nettet går hen over ham. Aserne kan mærke, at der er noget levende under nettet, så næste gang binder de noget tungt til nettet, så det følger bunden. Loke svømmer foran nettet, men da de er ved at drive ham ud i havet, springer han højt over garnet tilbage i elven igen. Nu ved guderne, hvor de har ham, så næste gang går Thor midt ude i strømmen, og da Loke igen springer over garnet, griber Thor ham i luften. Nu tager guderne fat i Loke og binder ham til tre store sten. Derefter tager de Lokes ene søn søn Vale og skaber ham om til en ulv, som straks sønderriver sin broder Narve. Guderne, som ikke selv ville slå Narve ihjel, bruger Narves tarme til at binde Loke til stenene med. Derefter tager de en giftslange og binder den op over Loke, så giften drypper ham i øjnene. Lokes hustru Sigyn holder en skål under og samler giften op i den. Kun når skålen er fuld, og hun må vende sig for at tømme den, rammer giften Loke. Da vrider han sig i smerte, så jorden skælver, og landet rammes af jordskælv. Her ligger Loke uden at få vådt eller tørt indtil Ragnarok kommer. Lokes skæbne minder meget om den, der bliver den græske trickster Prometheus til del, da han stjæler ilden fra guderne og giver den til menneskene. Ragnarok Som det er spået af Vølven, kommer Ragnarok (det er oldnordisk og betyder "gudernes skæbne" eller "gudernes undergang"), det endelige opgør mellem guder og jætter, verdens undergang. Ragnarok indledes med den såkaldte fimbulvinter, som er tre vintre på række uden mellemliggende somre. Der kommer ufredstider, hvor broder kæmper mod broder, og alle bånd, som hidtil har været hellige, brydes. Alle kaosmagter samler sig om at ødelægge den eksisterende verdensorden. Det vil endelig lykkes for ulven Skyld og dens broder Had at fange Solen og Månen, som bliver slugt. Stjernerne forsvinder fra himlen og jorden synker ned i mørke. Jorden ryster, og træer rykkes op med rode, og bjergene skælver. Loke slipper fri af sine bånd sammen med sin frygtelige søn Fenrisulven. Den frygtelige ulv løber rundt med sit blodige gab åbnet, så det når fra jord til himmel og sluger alt på sin vej. Der står ild ud af dens øjne og næsebor. Den røde hane, Fjallar galer for at alarmere jætterne, mens den gyldne hane, Gullinkambi galer i Midgård. En tredje hane galer for at vække de døde i Hel. Lokes anden søn, Midgårdsormen forstærker sit greb om jorden, og vældige bølger slår højt op mod land. Ormens ånde udsender gift ved hvert åndedræt. Fra øst kommer det forfærdelige skib, Neglfar, som er bygget af døde menneskers negle og hår. Skibet, som ledes af jætten Hrym, er bemandet med jætter. Fra nord kommer et andet skib med de døde fra Hel om bor. Skibet anføres af Loke og hans frygtelige datter Hel om bord. Endelig kommer jætterne fra Muspelheim, anført af den gigantiske ildjætte Surt. Sammen med dem er ulven Garm, det nordiske modstykke til den græske helvedshund Cerberus, som har været lænket ved Gnipahulen ved indgangen til Hel. Med sit frygtelige ildsværd sætter Surt hele verden i brand, og da jætterne rider over broen Bifrost, braser den sammen bag dem. Alle samles de til det afgørende slag på Vigrid sletten. I mellemtiden har Heimdall, der som den første har opdaget fjenden nærme sig, blæst i gjallerhornet og alarmeret alle indbyggerne i de ni verdener. Odin skynder sig til til Mímers brønd, hvor han spørger Mimer (eller rettere Mimers hoved) til råds. Verdenstræet Yggdrasil skælver, og aser og einherjer (de krigere, som er faldet i kamp og kommet til Valhal) gør sig klar til den sidste kamp. De marcherer mod Vigrid sletten med Odin i spidsen, og Odin bærer sin gyldne hjelm og sin skinnende rustning. Alle udvælger deres modstander. Odin sætter kurs mod Fenrisulven, mens Thor ved hans side kaster sig over Midgårdsormen. Frej kæmper mod ildjætten Surt, men han falder som den første, da han, som du måske husker, har foræret sit gode sværd til sin tjener Skírnir. Tyr kæmper mod Garm, og det ender med, at de dræber hinanden. Heimdal kæmper mod Loke, og ingen overlever denne dyst. Det lykkes Thor at dræbe Midgårdsormen med sin hammer Mjølner, men efter at have vaklet ni skridt bort fra uhyret, falder han død om, forgiftet af dets edder. Efter en lang kamp bliver Odin slugt af Fenrisulven, men Vidar hævner straks sin fader ved at placere sin ene fod på uhyrets underkæbe og derefter sønderrive den ved at flå i overkæben. Til sidst sætter Surt ild til alle ni verdener med sit flammesværd, hvorved han selv omkommer i flammerne, og jorden synker i havet. Verdens genskabelse Og nu opstår en ny verden på ruinerne af den gamle. Solen dukker frem igen og sender sine livgivende stråler ned på Idavangen, som ligger ved det nu ødelagte Asgård, og kornet begynder igen at gro. Nogle få guder har overlevet Ragnarok: Det er Odins broder Vile og Odins sønner Vidar og Vale, Thors sønner Magne og Mode, som arver deres faders magiske hammer Mjølner. Balder og hans broder Høder kommer tilbage fra Hel. Guderne samles på Idavangen og diskuterer, hvad der er sket. I græsset finder de de guldtavler, som aserne plejede at lege (spille) med. (Det nævnes ikke i kilderne, men mon ikke Frigg, Freja og nogle af de andre gudinder også har overlevet?) Sammen bygger de en ny gård på Idavangen, Gimle, hvor det gamle Asgård lå. To mennesker har overlevet ved at gemme sig ved foden af asken Yggdrasil, nemlig Liv og Livtrasser. De har ernæret ved at slikke morgendug på engen. Disse to mennesker vil blive stamfædre til den nye slægt, som skal befolke jorden og tilbede den nye verdens guder. I "Vølvens Spådom", som er den betydeligste kilde til vores viden om nordboernes Ragnarok, ser Vølven ud i fremtiden og spår, at ondskaben igen vil indfinde sig i verden, og at Nidhug, dragen som gnaver af Yggdrasils rod og æder lig, vil vende tilbage. Og historien vil gentage sig igen og igen. Ørnen i toppen af Yggdrasil er den bevarende kosmoskraft, mens Nidhug er en kaoskraft, som uafladeligt forsøger at ødelægge verden. }} Kategori:Myte Kategori:Nordisk mytologi